


Klance One Shots

by Adorable_Carrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut but not important to plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Carrot/pseuds/Adorable_Carrot
Summary: This is Carrot-Chan and Miss. V. We are two Wattpad users that wanted to share our stories with other fanfiction lovers! Hope you enjoy,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One shots with our favorite space couple Keith and Lance. Please send us requests.





	1. I Cradled You in my Arms

It has almost been a whole day since Lance has been in the healing pod. I have been here since we placed him in the pod. Even when everyone else went to bed and Shiro told me that I should get some sleep too I could not make myself leave Lance's side.

As it gets closer to open Lance's pod the others slowly come in one by one. We look into the pod hoping the time will go faster.

"I can't tell if he looks healthy or not," Hunk all of the sudden says. This causes goosebumps to run down my arms.

"I think he's breathing weird," Pidge says next. Now I am completely terrified.

"Oh, come on!" I shout while reaching out for Lance's pod.

"Not yet! A few more ticks," Allura tells me while swatting my hand away. 

"How much better do you think he's gonna get a few more ticks?" I ask her pouting.

"And what exactly is a tick?" Pidge ask her.  

"You know, a time slice," She informs us.

"Like a second?" Shiro asks Allura. 

"What is a "second"?" Allura asks confusedly.

"Like this," Like this Pidge says while showing Allura a timer.

"I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Coran, do you have a ticker?" She asks Coran while we all look over at him.

"Right here, Princess," he says while holding up what I guess is a ticker.

"think ticks are a little slower," Hunk says.

"I can't tell.  We have to start at the same time," Pidge announces. Everyone's attention is slowly being drawn away from Lance's capsule and to the conversation on seconds and ticks. I stay right by Lance.

"Okay. Ready, go!" Coran and Pidge shout at the same time.

"Yes, I think we are winning!" I hear Hunk shout. Honestly, what are they winning? Some kind of intergalactic time measuring competition.

As they try to figure out the speeds of a tick and a second Lance's capsule opens up. He stumbles a bit and I put my arm around him to help balance him. "I got you," I tell him. However, he pushes me away and stumbles over to the others. I feel a little hurt but I just shrug it off a still be half asleep.

"Hey guys, you having a clock party without me?" He asks while standing behind hunk. I walk over to them.

"Aw, Lance, you just ruined it. Hey, Lance!" Hunk announces. He then hugs Lance. Lance lets out a  pained moan.

"What happened?" He asks.

"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?" Allura asks him. I am about to offer to help Lance to the dining room when he speaks up.

"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" Lance asks Allura trying to act cool. I feel something in me crack.

"Yup he's ok," I hear everyone announce. I cross my arms in annoyance and turn away, "classic."

We start to head to the dining room. Lance wants to walk on his own, but I can tell he is still weak and unbalanced so I stay close by. As we grow closer to the dinning room I see Lance lose his balance and I catch him. "Are you ok Lance?" I ask him in concern. He gives me a heated look before standing on his own.

"I'm fine," He snaps at me. I sigh in frustration. Does he really not like me that much?

"He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge," Allura tells Lance while he feeds the mice some space goo.

"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new crystal," Pidge tells him shyly.

"Wow. Thanks, everybody," Lance says and I feel something warm flutter in my chest at it. "Sounds like the mice did more than you, though," Lance then says while pointing at me. I feel something in me crack again but then try to defend myself.

"I punched Sendak!" I shout. "Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off," He retorts.

"We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!" I say hoping no one notices the desperateness in my voice.

"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen," Lances tells me. This time I felt something in me completely break. I slump in defeat. Lance really just hates me. I ignore everyone as they continue to talk. I decide to get up and leave. Lance obviously does not want me around.

As the day moves on I try to avoid Lance knowing that he does not want me around. Having all this time to myself because I am not competing with Lance made me realize one thing. I am in love with Lance. It is why I always want his attention and so easily angered by him. It is also why I hate him flittering with every girl he sees. This information makes me more depressed since he is obviously straight.

"Hey, Keith can I speak to you," Shiro asks me as I walk into the dining room.

"Yeah," I tell him.

"What is wrong with you? You have not been the same since Lance came out of the pod," Shiro asks me. This catches me off guard and I look at the floor.

"It is nothing. I am just finally able to relax knowing Lance is alright," I lie to him. He gives me a serious look. I think I am about to be chewed out when Shiro gives me a hug.

"You should tell him how you feel. You might be surprised," He tells me. I pull away in shock.

"H-how did you know," I ask him. Not even bothering to deny it since Shiro is like the space dad of the group.

"It was easy to tell sense you would not leave his side once, and after the fight, you would not let anyone else come near him," He tells me.

"W-well I am that protective over everyone," I argue. Shiro gives me a deadpan look.

"Keith, everyone was hurt and beaten up. Including yourself. In fact, you would take care of your injuries until I forced you to," Shiro explains. I sigh. I guess that is true, but then why has Lance not noticed. Maybe that is why he hates me. "-ith! Keith! Calm down he does not hate you. Why don't you go and get some fresh air," Shiro says. I nod my head and leave the dining hall.

As the door shuts behind me someone pushes me up against the wall. I look up to see dark eyes looking into mine. "Keith! What is with you?! Why have you been avoiding me all day?! Better not be because you think you are better than me!" Lance yells at me. I quickly recover from my momentary shock and shove Lance away from me.

"I just enjoyed not looking at your ugly mug all the time," I lie to Lance. He looks at me with a heated glance.

"I can not believe you. Do you know how hard it had been to pretend I hated you just to hear you tell Shiro that you fell the same way I feel towards you!" He snaps at me. I look at him surprised. "Say it to me. Keith, tell me how you feel about me!" Lance shouts in what I think is supposed to be anger but sounds more desperate.

"Lance, I thought you hated me because you kept pushing me away. That you forgot when I held you and begged you not to leave me," I say brokenly. I can feel the tears in my eyes and see that Lance is in the same boat I am in. He then leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. At first, it is slow and passionate but then it turns desperate.

We pull away for air. We are both red and breathing hard. "The reason I kept pushing you away is because I love you," Lance tells me.

"Well, the reason I have been avoiding you all day is because I love you!" I say to Lance in shock. I then pull Lance into a kiss. The kiss immediately deepens when we start to fight for dominance and we spend the rest of the night in my room.

 


	2. Keith's First Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lances lazy Easter.

**_Lance's P.O.V_**.

I am so excited for Easter. It was a big deal in my family. I am a kind of sad I will not be with my family. It is sad that I will not see my younger siblings run around and find eggs. I will also miss my mom's wonderful cooking. However, it will be the teams first Easter together, and more importantly Keith and I's first Easter together as a couple.

I walk down the hall towards the training room. I peak in and see Keith training like usual. I am surprised that Shiro is not with him. He is probably with Allura. I walk in and wait until he is done with this level. Afterwards Keith his panting and breathing really hard. I walk up to Keith and give him a kiss on the cheek. Keith grown and lays his head on my shoulder. "What already worn out after on training exercise," I challenge. He laughs and I can just see him roll his eyes.

"Actually Lance if you must know this is my thirtieth level this evening," he comments. Now it is my turn to grown.

"What level would this make it today?" I ask in curiosity. Keith says nothing and I guess that means I do not want to know. "That is fine because this last one was the last one you will do tonight and tomorrow." He gives me a questioning look.

"Why is that? We have to practice just in case we are under attack," Keith tells me. I shake my head.

"Tomorrow is EASTER!" I explain, "it is also our first Easter together and I want to spend every second of it with you," Keith takes a moment to processes this information. He looks so cute when he is thinking really hard. He then turns a little red.

"I don't remeber much about Easter or how to celebrate it," he honestly tells me. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Well on Easter people hunt Easter egg that are either painted hard boiled eggs or plastic ones filled with chocolate. Families gather together and have a big dinner. In my family my older siblings and I hide the eggs. In the morning we help our younger siblings find them all.  My mom then spends all day cooking. In the evening the whole family comes over and we have a big feast," I explain to him.

"That seems weird. Why do people paint hard boiled eggs and then house them?" Keith asks wrinkling his nose. Way too cute. I laugh a little though.

"It is fun," I reply, "but don't worry your pretty face. We have no eggs in space or chocolate bunnies so no eggs will be hidden around the palace." He seems to relax a bit at that.

"Then what do you want to do tomorrow?" Keith questions. I think for a moment.

"Well if I know Hunk we will be eating. Good meal for breakfast and dinner. No space goo. I was hoping for some Easter kisses, being lazy, and definitely cuddles," I tell him. He seems nervous and supper tense.

"What if we are under attack and we are not prepared?" he asks. I sigh.

"You train every day and you are a has fighter.  Not as great as me but you will be fine if we are attacked, " I say. He gives me a deadpan look but agrees. I give him a quick peck on the lips. I then drag him away from the training room.

**_Keith's P.O.V_**.

I wake up warm and happy. I look down and Lance is laying on my chest. My arm is wrapped around him. I kiss the top of his head and he breathes a happy sigh. Five minutes later I see Lance's eyes futter open. "Morning," I whisper. I only her an unintelligible whisper before he gives me a lazy kiss. I happily reciprocate. After some more lazy kisses Lance wakes up and seems fully aware.

"Happy Easter!" he exclaims. I smile at his excitement. He squirms out of my arms and drags me out of bed. We head down to the dining area. We enjoy breakfast and Lance kisses me every chance he gets. Pidge growns everytime but usually smiling at the same time.

Lance is now trying to explain to me a movie he used to watch with his family. Peter cottontail? I have never heard of it. It sounds weird but Lance seems really happy to tell me so I listen. He has his head in my lap as he tells me about when Peter met a girl on Valentines day. In the middle of his rambling I kiss his nose. He immediately stops talking.

"What was that for?" he asks turning a little red. I laugh.

"You were just so cute and you said you wanted Easter kisses," I reply. He covers his face and growns.

"Don't don't do that while I am trying to talk," he tells me. I aught but agree.

Hunk makes a delicious dinner. "Hunk this is amazing. I don't know what it is but it's delicious," Lance praises. Everyone agrees.

"Thanks I am glad everyone likes it," he says with a smile. After dinner Lance drags me back to his room.

"Honestly why do we have separate rooms? Both of us are usually in one," he comments. I shrug. He sighs in frustration and throws himself dramatically on the bed. I crawl in with him and sit on his waist. I look down at him and he is smiling. I lean down and give him a kiss. He hums in the kiss before taking it farther by licking my lips. I gladly open up and let our tongues fight for dominance. I am about to win but then then Lance nips my bottom lip. This catches me off guard and he wins. We pull away breathless. I give him a glare.

"Don't pout babe. It too cute and I won fair and square," he tells me. I gawk at him.

"I am not cute and you cheated," I defend.

"Keith there is no rule saying I can't bite. The marks on your neck his proof," he says. I plush and bury my head in the side of his neck. He laughs and moves so we are both on our side. He lays his head on mine and our limbs tangle together.

"Thanks you for spending the day with me. Makes me feel a little less home sick," he whispers in my ear. I kiss the side of his neck and nip and suck at it. He lets out a moan. Once I know I left a mark I pull away.

"Thanks you for making this a memorable Easter and loving me. I love you so much," I tell him.

"I love you even more, mullet" he response kissing my head. Not a bad day. We both fall asleep like this. Happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: Happy Easter!! Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Miss. V: Vote comment and Share!!!!!


	3. You Almost Died on me because you were Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is jealous of Lance's new girl.

 

**_Keith P.O.V._ **

For the last week, we have been stuck on a planet that we saved from the Zarkon because of some heavy damage to the castle. The people on this planet are very kind and have welcomed us on this planet. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Allura found different fields of flowers that she likes to visit when she is not helping with the ship and Coran found a junk yard that has spare Altean tools and parts fort the castle. Hunk has been learning about their cuisines and trying everything. Pidge has been hanging in the same junkyard as Coran and building new tools for the team. I am not actually sure where Shiro is. He is usually with Pidge but I have not actually seen him leave or come back with Pidge. Lance is being Lance. We met a girl named Keithy that helped us get into the city so we could rid it of the Galra. Lance could not help but flirt with her in the first five minutes of meeting her. Now they are dating. At least that is what Lance is saying. As for me, I stay on the castle and train or at least want to do. I busted all the bots and Coran has not had the time to fix them.

"Hey Keith, I was going into the city for lunch want to come," Hunk asks as I walk into the lounge.

"I appreciate the offer Hunk but I am not hungry," I tell him. He eyes me strangely before nodding his head in understanding. I watch as he leaves. I sit on the sofa as Lance walks in.

"Hey, Keith I found a pond on the edge of town do you wanna go swimming with me?" He asks. This catches me off guard. I would have thought he would ask Keithy to go with him. Honestly, I have had a crush on Lance sense the first time we competed at the Garrison. I hate it when he flirts with girls but it is not because I am jealous. It is just very annoying.

"No Lance. I do not wish to go and watch you flirt with your new girlfriend," Lance frowns at me. He actually seems upset that I said no.

"I did not invite her. I was hoping it could just be you and me. Maybe we can see who can hold their breath the longest," Lance explains with a hopeful grin. I want to say no because I will just fall more for the boy, but I can not make myself do it.

"Sure," I reply. His face lights up.

"Meet me out side in thirty minutes," He tells me before running off. I shrug my shoulders and get up to put on my red swim trunks.

Thirty minutes have past and I am having a hard time leaving my bedroom. I am nervous because the only time I have really been alone with Lance we were on a mission. "Come on Keith you are the red palatine. You are stubborn and fearless," I tell myself. I leave my room with that in my head. I walk out the door to see Lance is out there. He is wearing blue swim trunks with white flowers on them. He is not wearing a shirt exposing his dark sun kissed skin. He has, even more, musle then he did the last time I saw him shirtless at the Garrison. "Ready Keith?" Lance asks making me realize I am staring at him.

"Y-yeah," I say my cheeks heating up. I really hate him sometimes.

"Fallow me the pond is this way," Lance tells me pointing toward the town. I follow lance. He leads me to the edge of the town where there is a dirt path. Lance heads down it. After fifteen minutes there was a rather large pond. I gasp in shock. I have never seen such a gorgeous pond. The water is a really nice blue and it looks like it is sparkling with the way the sun is hitting it.

I smile and grab Lance's hand. "Come on let's go!" I exclaim in excitement. We run down to the edge of the water and lay our towels on the grass. I watch as Lance jumps in. I laugh as the water almost splashes me. I take off the t-shirt I was wearing and jump in.

The water felt cool on my skin. When are resurface to the top of the water Lance immediately splashes me in the face. Water enters my mouth and I spit it out. Lance is laughing and I swear that it sounds like an angel singing. That does not mean that I am letting him get away with this. I splash in the face and him to gets water in his mouth. I laugh and a water war begins.

Somewhere during the water war, it turned into a wrestling match. We are both laughing and having a good time. I jump onto Lance's back knocking him under the water since he was not expecting me. "I win!" I shout in victory. I wait for Lance to resurface but he does not come up. I start to panic. "Lance!" I shout swimming around trying to find him. I dive under the water and look, but I do not see him anywhere. "Lance where are you?" I question out loud praying he will answer and not be dead at the bottom of the pond. As I panic I feel something grab my ankle. Before I can do anything it pulls me under. I thrash around panicking more.

Just as quick as the thing grabbed my ankle it let go. I swim back up and take a deep breath in of fresh air. I also hear Lance laughing. I turn around and see him. "Oh, Keith you should have seen your face. It was priceless. At least I know you would notice if I drowned," he says. I stare at him confused for a minute. I then release that Lance tricked me and was the one who pulled me under the water. I should be really angry at his stupidity but I am just too relieved to care. I quickly hug him. I feel him tense up when I wrap my arms around him. A second later when he figures out I am not going to murder him he hugs back.

"You are the biggest idiot in all of space," I tell him. I fell and hear him laugh. His chest feels so warm against mine. I then hear someone coming down the dirt path and I pull away. Lance looks red in the face and is avoiding looking me in the eyes. I feel my ears and cheeks heat up realizing we hugged longer than normal friends would. Lance looks over at the dirt path.

"Keithy! What are you doing here?" He shouts. I look over in displeasure. Sure enough, there is Keithy.

"Well, I was planning to just jump in the pond and cool off. It is really hot out today," she explains.

"It is really warm out that is why I brought Keith here. Hey, we were about to have lunch, do you want to join us?" Lance invites. I pout, in a mature way. I told Lance I did not want to go out and watch him with his girl.

"If you guys don't mind I would love to join you," she says politely.

"Actually-" I start to say.

"We don't mind if a pretty lady comes and joins us," Lance interrupts. He then jumps out of the water and starts to pull out the stuff he made for lunch. I slowly get out and sit next to Lance on the grass. I eat in silence as Lance and Keithy talk. I'm not really listening. I am really disappointed because I like having all of Lance's attention and I know I should not feel upset. It just sucks loving someone who will never love you back.

"Keith, we are going in the water want to come?" Lance questions.

"No, I am going to pass I am starting to get sunburnt," I lied. It is obvious I am not burnt at all. Lance seems to notice and frowns. He looks hurt. I bite the inside of my cheek feeling bad for making Lance upset. "How about we see who can hold their breath the longest like we talked about earlier?" I ask him. He smiles at that.

"You're on mullet!" He exclaims before jumping in. Keithy follows Lance in the water. I am hesitating to go in but it was my idea for the competition. I jump in and accidentally splash Keithy. I quickly resurface so we can begin. "Keithy if I beat Keith will you give me a kiss?" Lance asks. I roll my eyes.

"Sure Lance and want do want if you win Keith?" She questions. I shrug

"I'll decide when I win," I respond.

"You're not going to win," Lance tells me. "First one to resurface loses," I nod my head in agreement.

"3...2...1...go!" We both exclaim. I take a deep breath before diving under. As I go under I realize for a bond this is really deep. In fact, I do not think I have touched the bottom once while here. It can not be a lake because it is not wide enough. Then again I am on another planet. I go a little deeper to see if I can see the bottom. No luck. Dang, how deep is it? Oh, wait I should be focusing on holding my breath.

I close my eyes and focus. My lungs burn a little but I think I can wait a little bit longer. I focus on the water around me. It feels cool. Like Lance's hands. All those girls are lucky and most of them do not even know it. Lance is always offering to hold their hands and wants to kiss them. If only I was a girl. Then maybe I can hold his hand and kiss me. I let out a puff of air in frustration. I try to take a deep breath and calm down but all I get is water.

I panic and open my eyes. I forgot I am supposed to be seeing if I can hold my breath longer than Lance. I need to get to the surface fast but I can not remember which way is up. I look all around but my head is too fuzzy and my chest feels like it is on fire. I can not focus on figuring out up and down. I thrash around in panic. My vision is blurry and the edges are dark. I stop moving feeling all the energy being drained from me. My eyes slip close as something wraps around my waist.

 

_**Lance's P.O.V.** _

I am so happy that I convinced Keith to come to the pond with me. I always have fun when it is just the two of us. It reminds me why I fell in love with him. It is the reason I hit on girls that remind me of Keith. They either have one of his looks or personality traits. Like Keithy. She is a great girl but what caught my attention was her black fluffy hair. It reminds me of Keith. Plus they pretty much have the same name. I know it not fair to the girls but I can not help that I love him.

Anyway, today has been great until Keithy came. Keith's mood changed after that. He was quiet all through lunch. He also has not smiled. He just pouts. It is cute but I do not think I like it on Keith. He should always smile. So after lunch, I asked him to swim. He lied straight through his teeth and said he was sunburnt. Actually, his skin is still the same pale as earlier. Trust me I know I have spent a lot of time wondering how many love bites I can get on it. I frown in disappointment. Then he suggests we have a competition to see who can hold their breath the longest like is said to convince him to come. That is why I am under water right now.

I am just to inches beneath the surface so I can still see the sun. My chest aches. I think I have to go up soon. Before it starts to burn. Burning is never good. That's how people drown. I can feel a small burning sensation so I am done. I resurface and see no Keith. I look at Keithy,"I lost I guess I don't get a kiss." She giggles.

"Nope, you don't maybe next time," she says. "Thank you, Lance, for letting me join you guys but I must go I am needed at home" I nod my head.

"No problem anytime," I say smoothly. I watch her get out of the water and leave. I turn around and see Keith has not come up. I am a little worried.

"Keith not funny! I taught you that trick!" I shout out. I get no response. I am worried Keith usually is not one to pull pranks. I feel like I am going to puke.

I dive under to find him but I did not realize how deep the water is. I search around the area he was. I see his mullet as his back is faced towards me. I swim over and wrap my arm around his waist. He does not move and that worries me. I quickly swim to the surface. When we reach the surface I take in a big breath of air. I look at Keith and see he is unconscious. I am not actually sure if he is breathing. I rush over to the shore and lay him on his towel.

I push my ear against his chest. Noting. I panic. I start to do chest compressions. 1...2...3...4...5 and then give him mouth to mouth. I always wanted to press are lips together but never like this. I repeat the process until I have done twenty-five chest compressions. Somewhere during this, I started crying. I let out a sob. I think I lost the only person I truly love with all of my heart and soul. I do five more compressions and mouth to mouth. Keith then starts coughing and gasping for air. I help him sit up and rub his back. He is leaning heavily on me but I can not bring myself to care. "It's ok Keith. I got you," I comfort him or maybe myself.

"Thank you," he says with horsed tone. His breathing is labored but he is breathing. I thank my lucky stars that I did not lose him.

"What happened?" I ask. He then turns red. Oh no does he have a fever?

"I was distracted thinking of all the girls you flirt with and I let out a frustrated sigh. I panicked and forgot where up was," he explained. Wait why would he care about the girls I flirt with. Unless...of course the extra long hug, not wanting Keithy around, and always getting red in the face. We have both been idiots.

"Do you know why I flirted with all those girls?" I question I feel him shake his head. "It's because they remind me of you," I explain. "Either they look look like you or have similar personalities"

He looks at me. I feel my face heat up as he tries to figure out if I am lying or not. He must decide the latter because his face is even redder. "You know I technically won and I know what I want my-" I beat him before he can say what he wants to say and kiss him. He kisses back and we both let out a happy sigh. I pull away since Keith is still recovering from drowning. He pouts and I kiss the crease in between his brows.

"Come on let's head back. We can take a nap together and then have a full out make out session when you ate breathing properly," I tell him. He nods and I help him up. We are walking back, hand in hand and I just realized this," you almost died on me because you were jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: I hope you guys like it! It was interesting to right. When I was trying to find a name similar to Keith I actually found Keithy. It was perfect. 
> 
> Miss. V: Heyyy guys! Wuv Chu! Vote comment share!


End file.
